Emergency
by Unigirl1
Summary: An early revelation


3-30-05

Emergency 

. Lois and Clark are friends now after they made up from stealing each others stories. Lois is still "in love" with Superman but only from afar, she doesn't swoon over him. 

I don't own Superman. 

In the Daily Planet Newsroom: Tuesday 

Lois was sitting at her desk finishing up her latest story that she had co written with Clark. She sent it to Perry and sat back to relax. She noticed that 

Clark wasn't back yet , he'd run out of the newsroom nearly, she checked her watch, forty five minutes ago. 

"Where are you Clark?" She muttered. As soon as she finished speaking Clark's phone began to ring. Lois decided to answer it and quickly caught it before it stopped ringing. 

"Hello Daily Planet, Clark Kent's desk, Lois Lane." 

"Lois? Is Clark right there? This is his mom, I need to talk to him." Martha was insistent. 

"I'm sorry he's not here. He's been gone for almost an hour. Lois told her. I can take a message for him, he should be back soon." Lois heard Martha take a deep breath. 

"Lois I need you to go and call for Superman. Tell him Jonathan Kent is in the hospital and have him bring Clark home right away please." Martha pleaded. Lois gasped. Clark's dad sick! 

"I will Mrs. Kent, right away." With quick goodbyes the two women hung up. Lois hurried out of the newsroom and up the stairs to the roof. She called for Superman and he was soon standing before her. 

"Lois, what's wrong?" He asked seeing that there seemed to be no emergency. 

"Thanks for coming I need to give you a message. Mrs. Kent, Clark's mom just called she needs Clark home right away. His dad is in the hospital. Can you find him and take him home?" Lois said all in a rush. She noticed that Superman was shocked, his face had crumpled and he looked lost. 

"Lois will you come with me?"

"Yes, what about Clark?" Superman picked Lois up before he replied.

"I'll find him." When they landed on top of the Smallville hospital Superman encouraged Lois to go into the stairway. Clark will be right down." Always curious Lois peered out of the door as soon as Superman's back was turned. She was so shocked to see Superman spin into Clark that she didn't make any noise. She quickly moved away from the door as 

Clark came towards it. As soon as Clark came through the door she gave him a hug. And when she pulled back she saw the same expression she'd noticed on Superman. Whoa. 

"Come Clark, let's find your parents." Lois took his hand and led him down the stairs.

"Where to now?" Silently Clark led her through the familiar hallway of the Smallville hospital still clinging to Lois's hand like a lifeline. When they stopped they were outside of a small single room. Lois didn't even question how he knew which room to go to. 

"Clark, I'll wait out here." Clark nodded and with a whispered thanks he opened the door and went inside. Through the glass Lois saw Mrs. Kent rise from her chair beside the bed and she was instantly in her son's arms. The only other person in the room was Mr. Kent in the bed sleeping. After remembering the room number Lois went to find a phone to call Perry. He gave them both the rest of the week off. 

" Give Clark and his mom my best wishes." Perry said. 

"I will. Bye Chief." When Lois found her way back to the room as soon as she neared the door Clark looked up and motioned her in. 

"Hey Lois, where'd you go?" Clark asked. 

"I called Perry and he gave both of us the rest of the week off. He'll extend it for you if you want. How is he?" Lois asked looking over at the still sleeping man. 

"He should wake up soon, the medication they gave him put him to sleep. Mrs. Kent said. Lois thank you for getting my message to Clark, thank Superman for me please." She glanced quickly at Clark then back to Lois. 

"I will." They all sat down in the hospital style wooden chairs to wait. 

"Mom now that Lois is here with you I'm going to go to the farm. Do the chores and stuff." 

"Oh My! I didn't tell you. Ben and Jonah Jacobs are taking care of the chores for today. Jacob called earlier, before you arrived to tell me they'd help out. Our next door neighbors." She explained to Lois. 

"I'll just go check then. I'll be right back." He hurried out.

"Clark take the…..Oh he hates this hospital. I do too. Thanks for coming, Clark and I both appreciate it." Martha had tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not in your way. Superman brought me" Martha nodded. The two women silently watched and waited. 

Clark sped in his old fashioned way on the ground through the cornfields and down the roads till he reached his farm. He walked into the barn and found Ben Jacobs bringing down some hay bales and Jonah was over feeding the old horse. 

"Clark! Is there any news? How's your dad? Ben Jacobs asked. 

"He's still sleeping off the medication they gave him this morning. I wanted to come and thank you for taking care of everything today. I will be home for at least the next week so I can help out.""That's alright Clark. We will help out whenever we can. We will take care of everything for you, you should go back to the hospital. Be with your mom and dad." Jonah urged. 

"I know but I had to get out of that hospital . I hate that place. Clark heard a call for help. I'll be right back." He walked out of the barn, spun and flew away. -Sonic Boom-

"There he goes, how does he do that?" Jonah asked shaking his head. 

"he's faster then sound dad it all catches up to him at once with the boom." Ben explained. 

Jonah nodded he'd heard the explanation before. Soon Clark was back and he came in. 

"Sorry."

"Clark you shouldn't ever be sorry. You have done so many good things. Jonah told him. Let us help you now. By the way you have oil on your cheek." He smiled. Clark was stunned. 

"What! Jonah made a brushing motion on his own cheek and Clark slowly raised his hand and wiped off a drop of oil. 

"It's ok Clark. Ben said. Don't worry. "

"How long have you known? How'd you find out? Clark sat down on a bale of hay and the other two men found seats as well. 

"We are your next door neighbors, we noticed things over time." 

"Oh well thanks for not telling anyone. " Clark said. 

"You're welcome, we didn't want to do anything to hurt you or your parents. Jonah said. You should get back to them. We'll handle everything till you come home with your parents."

"Thanks yeah, I'll let you know how dad's doing." Clark sped back to the hospital. 

--

Meanwhile: Jonathan had woken up and was stable after the heart attack he had suffered. He was confused at first seeing Lois and his wife but not Clark. Martha explained that he was coming back. 

When Clark walked back into the room the doctor was there checking the machines. He noticed his dad was awake. They all waited for the doctor to finish. 

"Well Mr. Kent, you should stay the night tonight but tomorrow you can go home." 

"Thank you Doctor." 

"No strenuous activity for a couple of weeks, then we'll do a checkup to see how you're doing. Ok?"

"Yes, I'll do my best." Jonathan agreed. The doctor left. 

"Honey I know you hate not working but we can manage everything together. Clark's home and Lois. " Martha said. 

"I'll gladly help, just show me what to do. Lois offered. Perry gave both of us the rest of the week off and Clark I'm sure could stay longer even." 

"Thanks Lois, we'd appreciate the help. Clark, son how are you?" That surprised Clark. 

His father was the one in the bed. 

"Me! We're focusing on you. How are you?" Clark sent back and his dad chuckled. 

"I'll get better. How are the animals?" 

"Good, Ben and Jonah are taking care of them. They're good. I offered to take over for them but they wouldn't let me." Clark told him. 

"Good." Clark was surprised at this also but didn't say anything. 

"Why don't you take Lois and go and get something to eat Clark. She's been sitting with me all day. I'm not hungry. " Martha suggested. Clark looked at Lois and she shrugged. 

"Go on kids." Jonathan urged. So Lois and Clark headed out towards the cafeteria. 

"Clark are you ok? Lois asked. Your dad will be alright." Lois told him. 

"Yeah I know. God I hate this hospital. Thanks for being here with me. " Lois stopped walking and looked at Clark. 

"Of course you're welcome. I wouldn't have refused, you asked me. Lois softly said. Clark was once again stunned. 

"You knew? I mean know? Lois started to say something. Let's go in here, the walls have ears." he led her over to an empty room and scanned it.

"I didn't know until after we got here. I accepted coming because Superman, you looked so devastated. I wanted to help. I saw you do your spin thing and realized. I won't tell. " Clark seemed to relax and Lois pulled him into a hug. 

"Thanks"

"You're welcome." 


End file.
